Mistletoe
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: Il y a des traditions que l'on aimerait bien voir disparaître. Et pourtant un jour on réalise que l'on est bien content malgré tout qu'elles soient là. Et ce n'est pas Levy qui vous dira le contraire.


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire se déroule vers l'arc d'Edolas sans pour autant y faire mention, avant l'examen de rang S et après la bataille de Fairy Tail en tout cas. Les repères temporelles n'ont pas de réel importance dans cet OS, ne retenez qu'une chose : c'est noël. Ouiiii la suite de _No need to say Goodbye_ arrive, j'ai juste suivi une impulsion qui m'a prise cet aprés midi ne vous inquiètez pas ^^ Encore une fois je m'excuse d'avance d'éventuelles fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire cet OS avant de le poster je croise les doigts pour ce que cela ne gène pas trop. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Levy aimait voir tomber la neige. Ces flocons blancs qui tombaient paresseusement sur Magnolia jusqu'à la recouvrir d'un épais manteau… Elle fut momentanément interrompue dans sa rêverie par un bruyant éternuement de Cana qui pour une fois, ce retrouvait avec un nez rouge sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool. La mage aux cartes avait pris froid la veille et bien qu'ayant insisté malgré les réticences de Mirajane pour participer au réveillon – il était hors de question de laisser les autres boire sans elle – elle ne semblait pas pour autant au mieux de sa forme. Tous les mages de Fairy Tail – anormaux incapables de souffrir du froid comme Gray et Natsu exclus – avaient commencé à porter plusieurs épaisseurs pour se protéger des basses températures du mois de décembre. Tous, sauf Cana. A moins que l'on ne considère qu'un haut de bikini avec de la fourrure tienne plus chaud qu'un bikini conventionnel, évidemment.

La passionnée de lecture se réabsorba momentanément dans la contemplation de la neige se fixant lentement mais surement au sol. Demain, elle emmènerait sans doute Asuka faire un bonhomme de neige avec la permission de Bisca et d'Alzack. Elle se souvint en riant intérieurement de ceux qu'elle avait construit avec Cana dans son enfance avec qu'ils ne soient impitoyablement piétinés par Gray et Natsu en pleine bataille de boules de neige ou bien encore une Mirajane et une Erza réglant leurs comptes. Le bonhomme d'Asuka avait des chances de survie légèrement plus élevées, ces deux dernières ayant cessé de se chamailler ainsi depuis plusieurs années. Toutefois ce n'était pas le cas des deux coéquipiers de Lucy et elle allait sans doute passer la journée du lendemain à se jeter à plat ventre sur le sol pour esquiver les missiles de neige que ces deux idiots s'enverraient. Mais après tout ? Pourquoi attendre demain ?

Comme avertie par un merveilleux sixième sens – sans doute le fruit de ces années passées dans le hall de la guilde, toujours distraite par sa lecture mais pourtant aux aguets d'une éventuelle chaise ou table volante – Levy se baissa _in extremis_ évitant… un stalactite ?!

« - Oï l'exhibitionniste ! Que tu essaies de transpercer la salamandre sous couvert de faire de la décoration c'est une chose, mais laisse les plus petits que toi en dehors de ça, vu ? »

Grogna une voix traînante émergeant d'un coin de la pièce. Surprise Levy releva la tête pour croiser les yeux rouges de Gajeel. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était là tout ce temps. Rougissant et incapable de dire la raison pour laquelle elle rougissait, Levy prit la fuite avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un commentaire de plus sur sa petite taille. Du coin de l'œil elle regarda Erza attraper Gray par l'oreille et lui murmurer ce qui ne pouvait être autre chose que des promesses de lentes et douloureuses tortures – impliquant de l'attaquer sur des jeunes pousses de bambous et de le voir se faire transpercer petit à petit, jour après jours inexorablement – si il ne faisait pas un effort pour le reste de la soirée.

Levy leva les yeux pour admirer le travail que Gray avait d'ores et déjà accompli. Avec l'aide de Juvia il avait recouvert les murs et le plafond de la Guilde d'élégantes décorations de glace, donnant au lieu un côté à la fois féerique et naturel. Le stalactite qui avait failli séparer la tête de Natsu du reste de son corps repositionné au plafond ou il avait été initialement disposé. D'ordinaire les accidents n'arrivaient pas, Gray avait un parfait contrôle de la situation. Pourtant chaque année, Natsu se voyait contraint de rester en état d'alerte jusqu'à ce que les décorations aient disparu pour de bon et il était fréquent de le voir se jeter au sol en pleine discussion évitant un projectile de son meilleur ennemi.

Mais Gray et Juvia n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir mis la main à la pâte pour la décoration : Fried et Droy étaient en charge de dispositionner du gui ici et là – avec un froncement de sourcil Levy se fit une note mentale de faire tout particulièrement attention à ces satanées plantes, l'année dernière elle s'était vu obligée d'embrasser chastement Natsu sur la joue pour sortir des runes de Fried et en avait entendu parler pendant des _mois_ –, Macao et Romeo entretenaient le feu, plus d'une dizaine de mage entreprenait de recouvrir de guirlande et de boules le _gigantesque_ arbre de Noël siègeant dans le hall… Outre la décoration Mirajane avait passé ces derniers jours à recruter activement toute âme capable d'approcher une cuisine sans transformer ce qu'elle essayait de cuisine en un espèce de morceau de charbon impropre à la consommation – ce qui excluait Levy – et à en entendre les bruits provenant de la cuisine, une véritable bataille faisait rage contre la dinde aux marrons traditionnelle à l'intérieur.

Pour s'occuper – enfin, surtout pour avoir l'air occupée, l'idée de continuer à contempler la neige tomber était loin de la rebuter – Levy se saisit d'une boule de noël de couleur orangée ornée du symbole de la guilde et entrepris de l'accrocher à une branche du sapin. Evidement sans échelle sa portée était plus que réduite. Bon sang elle sentait presque le sourire narquois de Gajeel dans son dos ! Maudit Dragon Slayer ! Maudite petite taille ! Bisca fut son salut lorsqu'elle lui demanda de veiller un moment sur Asuka tandis qu'elle-même entreprenait de mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin.

Quelques heures plus tard une joyeuse cacophonie régnait dans le hall – non pas que cela change de l'accoutumé –, tous buvaient, chantaient, dansaient, riaient… Les yeux de Levy brillaient tandis qu'elle discutait avec Lucy du dernier livre d'un auteur qu'elles aimaient autant l'une que l'autre. Mirajane venait de monter sur scène après une sortie nourrie en juron et en éclat de voix d'un Gajeel fou de rage et en huée et sifflement de membres de la Guilde. Sa chanson ne faisait toujours pas l'unanimité. Distraitement Levy le chercha des yeux, se demandant si il était tout simplement rentré bouder chez lui ou bien si il avait décidé de rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Incapable de mettre la main dessus elle retourna vers une Lucy qui babillait sans interruption depuis plusieurs minutes déjà sur le même personnage.

A un certain moment alors que la soirée était d'ores et déjà bien avancée Levy s'éclipsa pour aller se chercher un autre verre, en espérant que Cana toute malade qu'elle soit ne soit pas déjà venue à bout du stock de boisson. Soudain un frisson désagréable lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle se sentait… observée. Comme une proie par des prédateurs ou la malheureuse victime d'une embuscade. D'un pas hésitant et parcourant la foule des yeux essayant de détecter les dangers éventuels outre les habituelles chaises projeté au milieu de telle ou telle prise de bec, Levy continua de se diriger vers le comptoir avant de s'arrêter, entendant quelqu'un appeler son prénom. Soulagée elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait là que de Jet et agita la main dans sa direction l'invitant la rejoindre.

Soudain une autre personne l'appela, se dirigeant vers elle d'un pas assuré. Confuse Levy regarda son autre coéquipier en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Jet comme Droy se précipitait dans sa direction comme deux loups affamés et se lançant des regards mauvais comme s'ils faisaient la course. Frappée d'une révélation qui la laissa la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés Levy leva lentement les yeux au plafond. _Oh non._ Le gui verdoyant la narguait de sa toute hauteur, la surplombant comme un oiseau de mauvais augure. _Non, non, non._ Une fois lui suffisait largement et il était hors de question de retomber dans ce satané piège. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Jet et Droy en viennent à ce recours.

Pendant que les deux garçons avançaient dans sa direction au pas de course Levy eut brutalement une idée. Une idée de génie. Une idée qui lui garantissait sa tranquillité pour le prochain réveillon. Tâchant de dissimuler son sourire espiègle Levy attendit que ses coéquipiers la rejoigne. Ils étaient au coude à coude. Un, deux… Sans crier gare alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans le champ d'action des runes croisant les doigts pour être celui que la mage aux mots se verrait forcée d'embrasser pour échapper aux runes, Levy bondit en arrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les runes s'activèrent, renfermant les deux mages profondément sous le choc essayant de comprendre comment la situation avait pu se dégrader à ce point. Voyant leurs expressions respectives Levy ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Est pris qui croyait prendre ! Ah ! Enfin un peu de justice dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas à dire cela faisait de bien. Contenant ce qui était un bon début de fou rire tandis que Jet et Droy se dévisageaient avec horreur, réalisant à quelles activités ils allaient devoir se livrer pour échapper à une captivité prolongée. C'est un se tenant les côtés et essuyant les larmes de rire de ses yeux que Levy percuta ce qui, sur le coup, lui parut être un mur de brique. N'ayant pas souvenir d'une telle chose au milieu de hall de guilde elle releva la tête. Peu satisfaite lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un torse apparemment masculin elle accentua l'angle de son coup, cherchant à regarder un peu plus haut. Un menton. C'était pas mal, mais pas encore ça pour autant. Ignorant la furieuse impression qu'elle avait de tordre ces cervicales dans une inclinaison impossible elle finit enfin par voir le visage de celui qu'elle avait percuté. Mur de brique ? Mmmh, disons plutôt bloc d'acier.

« - Excuse-moi… Gajeel. »

Elle essayait encore de contenir le rire qui la secouait de haut en bas et lui adressa un grand sourire pendant qu'il grommelait quelque chose sur la nécessité de regarder où on allait et de ne pas aller marcher dans les pattes des grands alors que l'on n'atteignait soi-même que difficilement le mètre quarante et le contourna. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'une boisson maintenant qu'elle devait guetter le moment ou Jet et Droy se résigneraient enfin à échanger un baiser, aussi délicieusement gênant soit-il.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se heurta à une barrière invisible. Un peu agacée de percuter tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, de Dragon Slayer à mur transparent elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait et elle palpa ledit mur. Derrière Gajeel aussi cherchait une issue. Se retournant vers lui pour dire quelque chose Levy réalisa soudain, sa bouche s'entrouvrant sous le coup de la surprise. Elle releva lentement les yeux. _Oh. Oh !_ Sérieusement ? Deux branches de guis à une aussi courte distance ? A ce stade on ne parle plus de réveillon de noël mais de véritable champ de mine oui ! Elle allait réduire Fried en _cendres_.

En face d'elle Gajeel devait être arrivé à la même conclusion car il laissa échapper un grognement. Sans prendre le temps de délibérer ou même de lui demander son avis il fit un pas en avant l'acculant contre la barrière invisible, passa un bras sur dans son dos pour presser son corps fragile contre ses muscles d'acier et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Levy resta pantoise. Immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et fixant des piercings qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais vu d'aussi près, elle n'osa même pas respirer. Autour d'eux la fête battait son plein et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué – personne à part peut-être Jet et Droy, bouches ouvertes et l'air catastrophé – ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Levy était submergée par un trop-plein d'informations, elle avait l'impression que son logiciel interne était en surchauffe. Elle qui pouvait ingurgiter plus dizaines de volumes dans plus de centaines de langues différentes en quelques heures sans avoir le moindre soupçon de mal de tête commençait au bout de cinq longues secondes de baiser à appréhender tout ce qui s'était passé en ce cours laps de temps. La main dans son dos. Ce corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ca y est le logiciel perdait les pédales. Bon sang ! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi dur et cassant de Gajeel pouvait avoir des lèvres aussi douces ? Soudain elle le sentit sur le point de rompre le baiser. Prise d'un vent de panique elle ne consulta même son logiciel interne – lequel aurait mis plusieurs siècles à lui formuler une réponse intelligible – et jeta ses bras autour du coup du Dragon Slayer et répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Elle remettrait le logiciel en route plus tard, réfléchir ne lui semblait plus si important que cela désormais, elle pouvait allégrement profiter du baiser et de ce qui suivrait.

Tout compte fait, cette tradition pouvait avoir ses avantages…


End file.
